Cicatrizes
by D. McGuiller
Summary: Velhos hábitos são como velhas cicatrizes, apesar de fechados nunca desaparecem completamente.


**N/A:**É eu voltei a postar. Se preparem pra ler as minhas porcarias de novo.

**N/A²:** Fic escrita para o Chall Relâmpago da Sam. Culpem ela por esse lapso.

**Item:**_**culpa. **_

**CICATRIZES**

Cicatriz - _Substantivo feminino_

. Marca deixada na pele, ou em outro órgão, pelo tecido fibroso que recompõe as partes lesadas.  
. Lembrança duma dor moral.

Perdas.

Enquanto a música baixa e melodiosa entoava pelo jardim Draco Malfoy deixou os olhos – pesados e mais cinzas do que nunca- perderem-se em algum lugar entre as lembranças de sua vida.

Era impressionante como tudo que passara antes da queda de Voldemort parecia se condensar até tornar-se um monte indistinto de imagens sem ligação. Algumas formavam flashes de uma infância longínqua, outras dos tempos remotos de monitoria em Hogwarts, até alguns lances famosos de quadribol estavam lá, mas algo de real importância? Nada. Apenas coisas vagas que ele se permitiu lembrar entre tantos fatos sombrios que ele reprimira.

Após o inquérito infindável que fora submetido após a morte de Voldemort e a prisão de seus aliados, prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais passaria por algo parecido. Visava deixar todos os valores distorcidos ao qual se apegara para trás para tornar-se um cidadão correto e exemplar. Pretendia se casar, arranjar um emprego e garantir a sua linhagem e seus novos valores. Há alguns dias atrás pensava que cumprira com o seu papel.

Casara-se com uma mulher que lhe prometera respeito e companheirismo por toda a vida, estendera a própria ligação com ela ao terem um filho e com esta nova vida que estava em suas mãos reforçara ainda mais o seu comprometimento com o juramento.

Mas velhos hábitos são como velhas cicatrizes, apesar de fechados nunca desaparecem completamente.

Ele nunca se esqueceria do olhar de Astoria naquela noite.

Nunca se esqueceria da dor entranhada naquele pequeno relancear de olhos que se estendeu da alcova que servia de cenário para o ato já não mais oculto, passando pela mulher de cabelos negros que lhe abrigava entre os próprios lençóis para, enfim, perdurar-se em seu rosto.

Ele, que tinha os lábios inchados após incontáveis beijos, que tinha os ombros e peito marcados por carícias brutas, que ainda tinha no olhar aquele brilho quase ébrio do êxtase, só pode refletir o choque que sentiu ao ver o olhar cerúleo da esposa encontrar-se ao seu.

Astoria nunca fora uma mulher de muitas palavras, muito menos de muitas expressões. Sempre carregava um ar solene e uma postura rígida em seu andar e em seus trejeitos, o tipo de coisa que não se trás do berço, mas se é imposto já na infância para ser reproduzido durante a vida inteira.

Mas não naquele momento.

A máscara de indiferença que tanto se acostumara a enxergar na esposa agora caia por terra e, pela primeira vez, viu dos olhos dela – de um azul tão claro que pareciam produzir uma luz própria – nascerem lágrimas que rapidamente inundaram suas orbes para caírem pesadas marcando-lhe o rosto. Lábios entreabertos, o queixo imóvel, mãos caídas ao longo da silhueta. Ela era a imagem concreta de um espírito quebrado. O espírito que ele quebrara.

Ele não foi atrás dela quando ela sumiu pela porta deixando apenas a última imagem permanecer naquela mente que parecia pesar mais após a ausência no lugar. O eu-prometido a qual ele se comprometera já não era mais visível. Tal como ela, sua máscara acabara de cair.

Feridas se abrem quando algo se rompe por dentro. Draco conseguira abrir feridas na esposa que ele duvidava que um dia fossem cicatrizar. Feridas precisam de tempo para fechar. Astoria escolhera por não ter tempo.

Entre os próprios cacos ela escolhera pela fonte mais rápida de cura. E naquele dia Astoria abriu suas próprias feridas.

Perdas.

A cada olhar que Scorpius lhe lançava sobre o caixão que descia devagar para ser tragado pela terra úmida abaixo dos seus pés ele sentia uma nova ferida se abrir para se unir às antigas. Draco também sangrava. A culpa podia ser mais afiada do que uma navalha.


End file.
